myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Happening
Antics.png|Antics (cat god of life) Death.png|Death (cat god of... death) Hatred.png|Hatred (cat god of anger) Love.png|Love (cat god of compassion) Cloud.png|Cloud (cat god of sky) Note The gods' eyes change colour depending on their mood. For example, their eye colour would get darker if they were angry, and paler if they are happy. If they are as happy as possible, their eyes would be white. Introduction Antics: Hi! I'm Antics, the cat god of life. I created the earth, water, grass, trees and sky. I used to live in the Ocean Temple, but now I live in the Cloud Kingdom Death: I'm the cat god of death and destruction. I kill for a reason, not for sport. I used to live in the Death Dungeon, but now I live in the Cloud Kingdom. Hatred: Hi. I'm obviously the cat god of hatred and sarcasm. I hate almost everything, except the other three gods. I used to live in the Red Star, but now I live in the Cloud Kingdom. Love: Hi there! Nice to meet you! I'm Love, and I am the cat god of compassion. I used to live in the Love Palace, but now I live in the Cloud Kingdom. Cloud: Hi! I am the cat god of the sky, and I see everything that goes on on Earth. I live in the Cloud Kingdom. This is the story of the war between gods, and what happens behind every cloud. Chapter 1 Setting: Cloud Kingdom Hatred, his crimson eyes glowing, grabbed Antics by the neck, pressing with every breath. "Don't you ever ''try to explain life to me again!" He dropped Antics to the ground, for later Cloud and Love to run over to her. Love stared at him. Broken hearts fumed above her head and her eyes broke in two. "How dare you, treating a fellow god like that? You should be ashamed." Hatred looked at his paws and shuffled backwards, right into Death. Death glared at Hatred, glaring his teeth. "Watch it. You can see I'm eating." Hatred stared at Death. "Fine, gosh." Death turned back to his meal, a vulture and two hawks. The wind whipped at Hatred's face as he fought the torrent. He opened his mouth as he went to sit back with Cloud and Love. Antics was still asleep in her den by the edge of the cloud. Death howled ear-piercingly loud, so loud the cloud shook. Crystals from the cloud spattered the four gods. Antics dashed out of her den, sceaming, her tail sticking straight up in the air. Her mint-coloured fur stood on her spine, and she glared at Death. Death was the oldest of the gods, and Antics was the youngest who looked up to the black tom-god. "Death? Why did you wake me?" Tears welled up at Antics' face, and her eyes wobbled from a pale blue to a deep teal. Hatred laughed. His eyes glowed even brighter. Love reared on Hatred, her hot pink eyes blazing to a bright pastel colour. "We are friends here!" she roarded. "And we stick up for one another." Love danced on Hatred, smiling at Antics. Antics' eyes finally turned back to the pale blue. She curled up in the crevice of the cloud and closed her eyes. Love curled up next to her. "Hey woah woah woah. We have to go back inside the Cloud Kingdom. It's gonna rain fairly shortly." Love and Antics' eyes shot open and they dashed towards the towering entrance. The five cats pranced inside, relishing the feel of the cool tiles against their paws. Death was the last to enter, still trying to lug his meal inside. The chandelier glowed to a bright purple colour, then to a romantic frosty blue, lighting up the tiles until they reflected onto the cats' belly fur. Cloud sat on the cloud rug, Love, Antics and Hatred gathering around her. "Let me guess, you are gonna ''try and make us laugh? Ha, you will fail." Hatred laughed at Cloud, who was coughing. Love pushed Hatred. Her eyes glowed a darker pink. Hatred shut his mouth and watched Cloud. "Death, come one, we are waiting on you to start the rain ceremony." Death spit out a bone and plodded over to the rug, where he curled up next to Cloud. Cloud started to moan a low note, gradually getting higher until the chandelier shook and rocked back and forth. Death followed behind, bellowing a low, painful note. Cloud continued, a high pitched shriek echoing throughout the Kingdom halls. Antics and Love mimicked each other, singing a crystal-clear note that rang through out the whole of the Cloud Kingdom. Suddenly Love, Cloud, Death and Hatred stopped, letting Antics finish her note, ringing clearer and clearer through the fading night. She stopped and coughed, straightening herself out onto the cloud rug. Death stretched out next to Cloud, and Hatred snuggled next to Love. Before Hatred closed his eyes, Antics noticed his eyes were so barely a white colour. Oh no, ''Antics thought worriedly. ''He can't fall in love with Love. It's against the god code! ''Antics hurriedly dashed over to Hatred and squeezed in between the two cats. "Hey! Go back over next to Death!" Antics shut her mouth and sadly walked back to her original spot. Not only was she worried, she was small, which meant she was bossed around, which meant she couldn't retaliate. She reluctantly curled up in a tight circle and closed her round eyes, struggling to let sleep engulf her. Chapter 2 '''Setting: Love Palace' Antics shivered next to Death, who had allowed her to stay on his back as the five cats went to the Love Palace. In the distance, which was gradually shortening, a massive palace loomed over them. It sparkled in the sun, glistening all different shades of pink and red. At one point, Antics had to look away it was so bright. As they approached the entrance, the palace door swung open, revealing hundreds of pink and white cats. The tinier of the kittens playfully ran around the entering cats' paws. Queens on the sidelines called them, softly, back over. "Those are the gods. Leave them alone!" Antics heard one queen say. She was a muscular queen, built and dark gray. She looked so similiar to Cloud. She wondered at the marvelous palace walls, the talls pillars wrapped in sparkling pink wreath. Death rippled his spine fur, signaling to Antics to get off. She slid off his side, almost falling on some kittens. She hushed them back towards their mother and ran to catch up with the other cats. The palace queen, Coin, sat in a large throne at the end of the hallway. She bowed when the five gods approached her. "Greetings, Coin. Love wanted to talk to you." Coin grimaced. "Ugh, that disgusting cat. Fine, come forth, Love. What is it you wish to say?" Love pushed forward. "I want to tell you that I disown you as my mother." Coin gasped, along with a dozen other cats in the audience. "What? Love, how could you? You can't disown anything!" Love shook her head and laughed, her eyes quickly changing from the pretty pastel pink to a hot bubbly pink. "Yes I can, because I am god. I rule higher than you. Now, my role in this conversation has come to an end." She spun around on her toes and gestured to the rest of the cats to follow. "She sure told you." Death snickered to the queen. "Then I disown you as my daughter!" Love threw some naughty words over her shoulder. "What? You can't disown anything!" She laughed and darted out the door towards the Cloud Kingdom. Antics raced after the Love Palace formerly. She smiled proudly at her. "You are so cool, Love." Love looked down at Antics. "Why thank you, so are you." Antics walked closer to Love. "And you need to stay away from Hatred. I know you are expecting his kits." Love froze and looked at the young cat. "How do you know? Oh, Antics, please don't tell the others. It happened by mistake." Antics shook her head. "Love, I won't tell the others, but just be warned, you might get in trouble. And do not ''blame ''anything ''on me if they find out." Death padded up next to Antics. His eyes were a deep red. "Love, tell your boyfriend to shut up please. He is so annoying." Love and Antics turned around to see Hatred grabbing a wound on his neck. It slowly healed and the blood disappeared. Cloud was walking next to him, whispering in his ear. "Death, you need to be careful when you 'playfully' hurt someone! You could seriously injure someone or even kill them! You're a kill-god. You can accidentally kill someone if you aren't careful, and somethings us gods can't heal." She sniffed the spot on Hatred's neck, licking it carefully a few times. "Love? My neck is fine." Love looked at him lovingly. "You say that..." Hatred's eyes just hardly turned white. Antics had never seen him that close to white. Neither had any of the gods, as a matter of fact. She carefully walked up next to Hatred. "Hatred, please be careful with Love. I feel her as family, and I don't want to lose her. Please," she whispered to the flaming tom. His eartips were flamed and his eyes glowed dark. "How do you know?" "Isn't it obvious? All queens act different if they are expecting." "And how has she changed?" "Well, for instance, she has changed dramatically in pickiness. Now, for some odd reason, she prefers vulture over hawk, and now, she won't hunt for herself. You haven't noticed that she ''always asks you to find her something to eat?" "I guess so, but what part of this event has anything to do with you? Nothing, so butt out." He plodded forward to walk next to Love. The were getting ready to enter Cloud Kingdom territory. The Cloud Kingdom was getting closer and closer with every step, and once they approached the doors, Love collapsed on the ground. "What is the matter, Love?" Death and Cloud dashed over to her. Love's breath rattled in her chest. Her belly rippled as she bit down hard on Death's tail. He bit back a yowl and his lip curled inward. A wide-shoulderd kitten slid out onto the cloud, followed by one more. The first one was a pinkish orange she cat, and the other was a flame-coloured tom, that looked... exactly like Hatred. Death hissed at Hatred. "How could you? You broke the rules of the God cats!" Chapter 3 Setting: Cloud Kingdom Love looked at her paws. Her two kits, Dare, the orange kit, and Time, the pink kit, ran playfully around her feet. Amazingly, Death had grown used to the complaining when the kits were hungry, or when they wanted to play with his tail. Hatred loved his kits and spent every waking moment with them. Antics steered clear of the kits and even gave Love disgusted looks from time to time. Love would wince back and hide her kits. Even though Antics was small, she was fierce, but she was still bossed around. Death padded up behind Love and pushed her kits out from under her. "Dare? Time? Guess what. You get to try your first pieces of prey!" The two kits squealed and jump up on top of Death, digging their claws into his fur and laughing as they flopped down onto the cloud. The prey Death had brought was a vulture. Love helped Death remove the feathers then toss them over the edge of the cloud. When the vulture was finally free of feathers, the kits tore into the pink meat eagerly, spitting out the cartilage and slowly filling their bellies. Once they were done, they hardly made a dent in the massive bird. Only a portion of its insides shown through, and the kits hadn't even touched the belly. They went for the legs and head. "You guys can have the big part. I'm stuffed." Time declared. She wobbled back to Love, who had laid down next to Hatred. She nestled in the curve of Love's belly, Dare following close behind, not as round as Time. "Do you guys want to meet Cloud?" Cloud had been away at the Red Star to retreive some information on the God Rules. She had only returned this morning, but the kits didn't wake up until just before Death returned with the vulture, which was starting to smell. Antics poked Love and gestured for her to follow. She stirred and told the kits to wait there; she felt and absence, though, and looked to her side. Hatred was gone, and the only thing that remained was a dent in the cloud where he laid. ''He probably just went hunting. ''When Love finally got to Antics, the tiny blue she-cat was laughing, trying to surpress a grin. She pointed with her tail over the edge of the cloud; Love warily peeped over. On the ground lay Hatred. His eyes bled and his left front leg was missing. It healed before Love's eyes as she darted down the cloud and to Hatred. She slid over to his head to watch what colour his eyes turned. She watched in pure astonishment as his eyes flew from colour to colour, first from blood red, to a tomato colour, to a sunny-orange. Then, to the delight of Love, his eyes turned bright white, the first time Hatred had ever been truly happy. Love laughed along with Death. Cloud arrived shortly thereafter, dropping her jaw to the floor. "What happened? Is he okay?" She was directing the question to Love and his missing leg. Love leaned down to sniff Hatred, who started to breath normally. ''Dog. Oh no. ''"He smells of dog. At least 3. Oh Death, what are we going to do?" Death turned to look at Love, wide-eyed. "Excuse me? I am a Death-god who can kill on contact. If I see a dog, no need to worry. I'll handle it." His eyes flashed from Red to a deep orange. He was trying and failing at sarcasm. "Oh shut up, Death." Love hissed playfully. Death nudged her shoulder. "Come on, if the dog comes, the kits don't need to be here." Time and Dare looked at each other and then at Love and Death. Category:Spotteh's Stories Category:~xXSpottedgorseXx~ Category:Non-canon Category:Fantasy